The Black Arrow
by AriesBliss
Summary: The Daedric Lords have always been feared and worshipped. They could take everything from you, or give you new life. During this nice little segment we'll be taking a trip down Hircine lane and experience the perks and downfalls of being his chosen Champion. Embracing the blood-lust and adrenaline induced joyride of The Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Arrow**

Let me just introduce you to some characters before we all get lost.

Lylaia; a young wood elf assassin, skilled in the art of making poisons, masquerading as a botanist.

Hircine; The Daedric God of The Hunt.

Leon; A Nordic hero living with The Companions.

The Companions; A group of warriors, much like a guild, that help the people of Skyrim.

Skyrim; The country north of Cyrodill.

Cyrodill; The heart of the empire of Tamriel.

Tamriel; The eastern most continent of Nirn.

Nirn; The planet, much like earth, where all of this is taking place.

**Chapter 1**

Lylaia sighed as she looked around outside of the carriage. The trees were bare and the mountains were tall, crowding the small valley of Whiterun. Lylaia had snow-white hair that had been pulled back into pigtails that ran from her neck down to the small of her back. Her skin was pale and she could feel it getting cold in the night air.

She looked to the carriage driver who was mumbling something in Nordic tongue. "Excuse me? When exactly are we going to reach the city of Whiterun?" Lylaia seemed impatient but she had been sitting in the carriage for at least eight hours, and she could have walked had she not been so tired from her journey across the border of Orsinium.

'We're getting' there. 'Ol Buck here is just tired" the man motioned to the paint horse pulling the carriage. It was moving quite slowly and looked lazy rather than tired.

Lylaia groaned a little but opened her journal. It wasn't really a journal, but a magical book given to her by Hircine, her master. Hircine was the Daedric God of the Hunt. Daedric worship was frowned upon within the empire so Lylaia mostly kept to herself about it but you might be wondering how a small town wood elf would end up working for a Daedric God.

When Lylaia was young she lived in the quaint town of Redleaf. The only population was Lylaia, her family, and about eight other families. While it was small it was all she ever needed. When she was about nine her father handed her a bow and taught her how to hunt. She was an instant prodigy, much like her father she was a sharpshooter. She could spot, aim, and kill a snow-shoe hare from about 200 yards. As she grew older she only improved. One day she ventured high into the mountains in hopes of finding hardier meat to share with her family.

Lylaia was attacked by a Snowy-Saber-Cat and lost her left eye. She was able to run away with minor scars but the doctor said she would never be able to shoot again, much less hunt at all. Her family wept and she was heartbroken to lose something so important to her. After about a year of grief and silence the Daedric Lord, Hircine, took pity on her. He offered her his own left eye in exchange for her services. She was overjoyed and didn't think before replying yes.

The first job she ever received from Hircine was to hunt down a family of five and slaughter them without anyone finding out it was her. Lylaia was 16. It left a scar on her heart, and she became cold and detached. It seemed she no longer cared, or valued the lives of herself or others. When she turned 18 Hircine called on her to leave Valenwood and travel Tamriel while doing his bidding. She had already agreed and so followed his orders.

Hircine gave Lylaia the enchanted journal that he would write the names and addresses of those she was supposed to kill in. Now Lylaia is 19 and she has grown used to killing people, animals, children, woman, anything that Hircine told her too. As long as Hircine assured it would be no one from her family, which he did.

Lylaia heard the carriage stop and the horse snorted groaningly. She got up and jumped out of the carriage grabbing her bow and quill of arrows on the way. Her bow was enchanted, giver to her by Hircine. He had named it Arashihime, or Storm Princess. It sent a shock of lightning through anything it hit with an arrow. The bow itself was made from the bones of dragons, the ultimate hunters. It was painted black and had intricate blue carvings that made tribal markings and spirals. The word 'storm' had been carved into it in ancient Daedric.

The carriage driver made an 'ahem' sound and held out his hand. Lylaia cocked an eyebrow before nodding and handing him 15 gold coins. He smiled, "Thank ya ma'am. It was a pleasure." Lylaia nodded curtly and walked past him up to the city gate.

A guard approached her, "Hold fast traveler." He held out his hand and the crest of Whiterun, a steed with a bronze collar, was on his shield. "There has been a report of traveling thieves. I'm going to need to see some identification" he explained with a skeptical glance.

Lylaia smiled sweetly, "I am here on research but um"-she reached into her quill and pulled out a small scroll-"here is my proof of registration and my license to travel."

The guard took it and unrolled the parchment with a grumble. "A botanist, eh? You here to see our flowers lass?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. 'Arrogant, Nords…' she thought irritably.

"I'm here to see if I can make a breakthrough in alchemy practices using the plants found in Skyrim" she explained trying to hold her gaze steady. Her eyes were bright, like an icy blue sky. Her armor was made up of a black corset and breastplate made from moonstone, a pair of short black shorts, tall brown hiking boots, and fingerless black gloves.

The guard gave her the scroll back and Lylaia rolled it up, "Alright you can enter." He walked to the gate and whistled. The gates opened up slowly and the city came into view by the second. "Welcome to Whiterun" he nodded and stood against the open door of the gate.

Lylaia thanked him and walked into the city. Right next to the gate a blacksmith was working on some armor at the prep table. Children were laughing and chasing each other around. They ran past her and headed on down the street. Lylaia watched them and caught sight of an inn. Lylaia walked up to the sign and read 'The bannered Mare.' She opened the door and found a large dining hall with men and women gathered around a fire listening to a bard play the lute and sing. They were talking and laughing and the innkeeper seemed to be wiping down the bar with a dirty rag.

Lylaia walked up to her and the innkeeper put the rag down with to smile and asked, "Hello there, you seem new to Whiterun. Can I help you with anything?" The woman was an old, dark, Nordic woman wearing a fairly ragged red dress and a white apron. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail that rested on her shoulders lightly.

Lylaia nodded, "I was actually wondering how much it would cost for a room for the night?" She looked around and sat on a stool at the bar.

The innkeeper smiled, "It's about 10 gold a night, but are you just passing through? You should stay for a while. Whiterun's a great place to settle down, if not at least visit for a couple of days."

Lylaia sighed, "I actually have someone I'm supposed to meet here but I've never even seen him before. Could you help me with that?" She took out 10 gold and put it on the table in a small brown sack. Lylaia finally took the time to notice the structure of the inn. It was built like a Nordic longhouse; a high ceiling that arched into a point in the middle of the room. The space was almost completely open except for the fire pit in the middle of the room that had chairs around it. The building could hold at least half the population of Whiterun itself.

The innkeeper took the gold and placed it under the counter, "Sure, who are you looking for?" She seemed eager to please, which made things much less stressful for Lylaia.

"His name is Leon, Leon Stryde. Do you have any idea where he lives? Or even what he looks like?" Lylaia asked remembering the name from her journal.

The innkeeper nodded, "Oh Leon! He lives up in Jarrvaskar but he's a regular here. I actually think he should be here soon."

Lylaia's mind jumped at the thought of him showing up but she was a little confused, "Jarrvaskar?"

The innkeeper nodded, "Oh that's right. You've never been to Whiterun before. Well Jarrvaskar is the home of The Companions. They're sorta like a guild, I guess. They help the citizens out with missions that they couldn't do normally themselves. Like I just saw them earlier today! About three of them took out a giant, could you believe that? Scary creatures out there."

Lylaia took into account all of the details. A regular at The Bannered Mare, who was well liked by the people, who lived in a mead hall with a bunch of other warriors. Usually she focused on isolating the person and killing them while they were alone. It was easiest when they were asleep, in their home. She could easily pick a lock. But someone in that mead hall would notice a strange Bosmer skulking around.

The door to the inn opened and a tall man with deep brown eyes and the same colour hair walked in. His hair was long and shaggy, it rested on the nape of his neck and the tops of his ears. His armor was thick and looked heavy, it bore the crest of a wolf howling. On his back he had a large battle axe that seemed to be made a strange steel material.

"There he is now!" The innkeeper nodded to the man and Lylaia's eyebrows shot up. The man looked over at the innkeeper and met eyes with Lylaia before looking away. "Leon!" The innkeeper smiled tenderly at him, like a mother to her child.

"Hello, Mirvana. You are looking ravishing as always" his voice was deep but still charismatic.

Mirvana rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. So I hear you were supposed to meet this young lady here." She motioned to Lylaia with her hand.

Lylaia smiled her usual, 'I'm a little ditzy and I'm pretty' smile. She held out her hand and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm glad to meet you Leon, my name is Lylaia!" she said enthusiastically.

Leon looked a little confused, "Oh… well my name is Leon but I'm not sure we were supposed to meet." He shook her hand and then scratched his head curiously. "Do you have a mission for the companions, because you should take that up with Vilkas, not me…" he continued.

Lylaia cut him off, "Oh no, I'm sorry my teacher must not have told you!" Leon cocked an eyebrow. "I am a traveling botanist from Valenwood. I'm here to study the landscape and flora of Skyrim. I am going to have to venture far into the wild and I'll need a bodyguard of sorts" she made everything up on the spot and shrugged as if the misconception had happened all the time.

Leon nodded, "Well okay, but you might have to fill out some paper work up at Jarrvaskar before we get this show on the road." He began walking towards the door.

Lylaia followed him out of the inn and tapped on his shoulder, "Oh no, no! The plant that I'm most interested in is the Deathbell flower and from my notes it is supposed to glow in the dark." She made a pleading look at him, "Please just this once, then we can come back to Jarrvaskar and fill out all sorts of paperwork."

Leon sighed, "Alright, but Vilkas is going to be furious with us both." Lylaia smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. 'This is going swimmingly, who knew that Nordic heroes were so thick headed' she thought with a smirk. The two headed out of the gates of Whiterun and Lylaia pulled her small plant log out of her quill. She flipped to the Deathbell page.

"It says here they are located in swampy areas. Would you know any swampy area nearby?" Lylaia looked up from the page as they walked.

Leon nodded, "Yea there is a big river right near here and there is a muddy area at the bank of the delta near Riverwood. Why don't we try there?"

Lylaia smiled and closed the log, "That sounds perfect!"

For a long while they walked in silence and Lylaia glanced ever so suddley now and then at him. Thick build, heavy armor, two handed weapon, young, fit, a little blunt on the brain side, probably a heavy drinker as well.

After a while Lylaia could start to hear the river churn and she walked faster towards the sound. She followed a path to the delta of the river where it split off into dozens of smaller streams, "This looks good" she nodded.

Leon grumbled and crossed his arms, "Let's get these flowers and get back to Whiterun." He yawned a little and looked around.

Lylaia grinned before pretending to look around near the river bed. 'He's tired, and a little fatigued from the walk, perfect. Should be an easy kill.' Lylaia headed off into the bushes until she was concealed by the darkness. She saw Leon look back towards the river bed and he jumped. "Leah? Where did you go?" he looked around.

'Ugh… it's Lylaia you idiot…' she thought before taking out her bow and aiming straight for his head with a steel arrow. Right before she was about to loose the arrow she heard a sharp voice in her head. "No Don't!" She winced and pointed her bow at the ground. 'What is the matter my lord?' she asked curiously. "You can't kill him, not now" Hircine sounded disappointed and a little agitated. 'You were the one who wrote his name down… why not now?' Lylaia cocked an eyebrow. "I overlooked his joining of the inner circle of the Companions. He is rising in the ranks quickly, he'll soon receive the beast blood.' Hircine sounded angry he had lost a kill, but he perked up when he mention the beast blood.

Lylaia asked no questions when it came to Hircine and sighed before slinging her bow back over her back and sheathing the arrow in her quill. Lylaia was annoyed that she would now have to make up some dumb story about returning to Valenwood, just to get this chump off her back. She stomped out of the woods with a distressed look on her face, "I can't find those Deathbells anywhere."

Leon looked extremely relieved, "Oh thank goodness, I was worried you'd run off and gotten eaten by a bear or something." He chuckled a bit.

Lylaia narrowed her eyes, 'I can handle you and a bear at the same time you fool.' She smiled and shook her head, "Nope! No bear attacks here." She walked back over to him and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry but it's getting late. I'll have to try again tomorrow night."

Leon nodded, "That's fine. I'm sure you're tired anyways. You probably got a room with Mirvana so once we get back to Whiterun I'll head to Jarrvaskar and meet you in the morning."

Lylaia responded, "Okay that sounds good and by the way, my name is Lylaia." She looked a little agitated and didn't bother to support her cute smile anymore.

Leon blushed a little with embarrassment, "I am so sorry, I… I didn't hear it well enough the first time, and you only said it once and…" he trailed off before looking back up at her from his fidgeting hands.

Lylaia smirked," It's fine Leon, just try to remember it this time." She walked off down the river and headed back towards the road. Leon followed with a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lylaia had made her way in silence back to Whiterun where Leon had parted with a curt nod and left for Jarrvaskar. She had then trudged slowly back to The Bannered Mare where she waved to Mirvana as she walked up the stairs to her room. When Lylaia entered she got a quick glance about the room before going to sleep. A queen sized bed, bed-side tables, thin walls, small over-head lamp, large rug. She didn't bother to take in anything else before dumping her quill and bow on the table in the corner of the room. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off with a sigh before flopping into the bed and almost immediately falling asleep.

Lylaia awoke as light filtered in through the crack in between the door. She was a little groggy but she pushed herself out of bed and into a standing position. She licked her lips a little and shuffled over to where she had kicked her boots off the night before. She bent over to pick them up and someone knocked loudly on the door.

Lylaia almost fell over when Leon called in, "Hey! You were supposed to be up at Jarrvaskar hours ago!" She vaguely remembered picking out a time to meet him up at the mead hall and fill out the paper-work to hire Leon for a couple of moons.

Lylaia sighed and quickly put her boots on and laced them up. She grabbed her quill and bow and slung them both over her shoulder, "Right, right! I'm really sorry…" She rolled her eyes and opened the door to find Leon in his same suit of armor chuckling heartily. She cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell is this?"

Leon laughed out loud, "You fell for it! I knew Wood Elves were gullible!" He seemed caught up in his own joke he didn't realize Lylaia boiling with unending rage.

She twitched a bit on her left eye, "Leon. What exactly are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Well I came to get you. Mirvana said you just about collapsed and that you might have a hard time of getting up, so if we leave right now you'll be just on time to talk to Vilkas and get those papers filled out."

Lylaia glared mercilessly at him, "Why don't you walk downstairs, and wait outside for me." She fought hard to remain calm.

Leon nodded, "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a bit." He looked her up and down and his eyes landed on the top of her head, "You might want to work on that a little…"

Lylaia curiously watched him walk away and then closed her doors and ran to the mirror above the right bed-side table. A clump of her snow-white hairs were sticking straight up in a weird zigzag formation. "Great, the Chosen Champion of Hircine goes rogue and is later found at The Fair…" she muttered angrily as she fought with her hands to pull it back into one of her ponytails, which were both now loose and a bit muddled. She groaned and pulled them out. Lylaia snapped her fingers remembering the comb she had brought with her. She searched her quill and found it. The comb was thin and had short, wiry bristles that ran along its long, black body. At the base it was decorated with a row of golden flowers that danced up and down the comb in a wave of color.

When Lylaia was done brushing her hair and making sure all other physical catastrophes were averted she opened the doors to her room and made her way downstairs. "See ya soon Mirvana!" Lylaia waved to the innkeeper as she walked towards the door. Mirvana waved back and returned to sorting something under the counter.

Lylaia opened the door to see Leon sitting on the bottom step talking to one of the merchants running a vegetable booth next to the inn. She walked down the steps and tapped Leon on the shoulder, "Hey? Can we talk for a second."

Leon nodded, "Sure thing." He nodded and waved to the merchant before walking away from the inn and towards the next district of Whiterun. "So do you wanna talk here, or up at Jarrvaskar?" He smiled at her.

Lylaia sighed, "I'm really sorry about this… but I actually have to return to Valenwood."

Leon looked confused and a little worried, "Is everything okay?"

Lylaia shook her head, "My teacher seems to be plagued with a vicious disease and they requested I return immediately."

Leon cocked an eyebrow, "Who's they?"

Lylaia did a mental eye-roll, "The…er, Council of Alchemy in Valenwood." She avoided eye contact for a split second hoping he would take the bait.

Leon nodded, "Alright. Well I'm very sorry about your teacher, and tell him that I wish him good health and a swift recovery."

Lylaia smiled, "I will surely relay your message. And, once again, I am very sorry for wasting your time the other night… I was so foolish to think I would be able to find such a rare flower."

Leon smiled, "Well, safe travels!" He waved to her kindly and turned to walk up to Jarrvaskar.

Lylaia sighed with relief and headed towards the gate at the southern tip of the city. She walked at a brisk pace and nodded to the guards to open the door. The two guards who stood at the top of the gate on a small wall nodded and each cranked a wheel that slowly pulled the gate open with thick, heavy chains.

Lylaia walked took one step towards the gate and felt the ground shake. She cocked an eyebrow and stopped looking around. 'Earthquakes? In Skyrim? Nah… Must be imagining things' she thought to herself. Lylaia took three more steps and the ground shook again. "What the heck is going-" she started to shout but was cut off by a violent screech.

The noise was like iron scraping against rock violently. Lylaia winced at how loud it was and looked around violently to find the source. Suddenly a dark patch appeared on the ground in front of her, a shadow. It grew quickly and Lylaia looked up to see a legend coming to life.

The only word capable of describing the creature was dragon. It had black scaly skin, with spikes on its back and head. Its wings were torn from battle and weather. Its eyes were a deep brown color that looked as if it could strike fear into the heart of a nation. Its claws were wickedly sharp, much like it's long fangs that ringed its mouth.

It landed on the wall where the two guards had been opening the gate and they fell back with surprise. It screeched another battle cry into the midday air and the whole city was silent, for a heartbeat. The calm before the storm lasted only so long, and the Dragon's mouth opened to unleash a blast of fire upon the blacksmith's building, instantly charring the roof and setting the walls on fire.

People screamed and ran while the guards grabbed bows and arrows and tried to shoot it. Lylaia was dumbfounded for at least a minute. When finally someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to cover behind a house. Lylaia looked up to see Leon peeking around the corner and pulling out his Battle Axe.

"What the heck are you doing down here?" Lylaia called above the screams and roars of the battle.

"You know, dragons have been extinct for thousands of years. News of one attacking the town kind of travels fast, aside from the fact that we can hear it shout from up at Jarrvaskar" Leon explained crouching and looking around the corner only to quickly hide back behind the cover as a bolt of flame flew past him.

"How the heck are we supposed to kill this thing?" Lylaia was closed to a panic. 'Oh Hircine, what the hell do I do?' she thought wildly. "Use Leon!" Hircine's voice echoed in her mind. Lylaia was confused, 'What does that mean?' "No Hircine! You foolish hunter! If the boy does not find out on his own the alignment of fate could be shattered!" there was a new voice that sounded like more of a raspy feminine voice. "Hush Up Meridia! This is going to be fun! Fate, shattered? Great!" another different voice that sounded a bit more Nordic and wholesome rang inside of her head. "Alright, alright, let's not drive the young lady crazy" Hircine's familiar voice calmed Lylaia. "Crazy? But those are the best kind of people!" the wholesome voice said again with a little disappointment. 'Hircine, my lord, what are these other voices mean by shattering fate with Leon Stryde?' Lylaia asked slowly.

Hircine seemed to be taking a deep breath, "The only mortal on the plane of Nirn that can possibly kill that dragon is Leon Stryde." The feminine voice chimed in again, "Don't you dare Hircine!" Hircine sounded angry and defiant, "Because he is the Dragonborn!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lylaia was stunned, "Dragon Born? What do you mean?" Hircine responded, 'Technically any man on Nirn could slay a dragon, with enough strength, but dragons are immortal creatures which means they will be resurrected if their soul lives on. The Dragon Born can absorb that soul and destroy the dragon for good.' Lylaia looked over at Leon and he was shouting to the guards. 'You have to make sure Leon is the one to land the killing blow, otherwise the dragon will be reborn' Hircine's voice was fading and Lylaia knew she was running out of time. "Got it" she nodded.

"Got what?" Leon cocked an eyebrow as a burning chunk of wood flew past him.

Lylaia shrugged, "Never mind. We have to kill this dragon, how are the guards doing?"

Leon sighed, "They seem to be wounding it, but it's still doing a lot of damage to the town. If we don't help there might not be a town to come back to."

Lylaia nodded and slapped an arrow onto her bow string. The tip was ebony and sharp as a fang. "I'm going to try to hit it in the face. I think it might stun the creature, and if you can get in a hit that would be nice as well." She stood up and her shoulder against the wall. Lylaia took a slow, deep breath and whipped out from behind the corner to loose an arrow that hit straight on the iris of the dragon's right eye. It reeled back and screeched with fury.

"Nice shot!" Leon grinned and stood up.

Lylaia sighed exasperatedly as the dragon's head came back down to roar fire upon two guards who screamed with agony for a short period. The dragon turned to see her and blood oozed down its face. Lylaia grabbed another arrow and aimed for its other eye. When she shot it dodged easily and blew fire at her. She ducked back behind the cover of the building and noticed Leon was no longer there. She looked around wildly, "Leon?"

"Kinda busy!" he called from behind her where the dragon was. Lylaia looked out from behind the building to see him slashing a few toes off of its feet.

"No, no! Leon you have to hit its belly, or its face!" Lylaia called. The dragon screeched and swiped at the Dragonborn, sending him flying into the Whiterun gates. He slid to the ground and his axe fell to the ground. Blood flowed from between the cracks in his cuirass.

"Hell…" Lylaia sighed and pulled out a small black vial from her quiver. She took an arrow and dipped the tip in the dark red liquid. She put the vial away and aimed steadily at the large serpent. Lylaia shot the arrow and landed a hit on the dragon's neck, more specifically the jugular vein. "That oughta do it…" she muttered while slinging her bow back over her shoulder.

The dragon fell to the ground and writhed in pain while roaring uncontrollably. It spasmed and quivered before finally releasing a final breath and falling dead. Lylaia ran over to where Leon was lying unconsciously, "Hey. Warrior, get up" she called and tapped him lightly on the cheek. His eyes opened slowly.

He groaned in pain, "Ugh…" Suddenly a wisp of light seemed to fade into his armor. "What the…" he touched his cuirass as if to check for cracks. Another small beam seemed to wind its way in the same direction until a wave followed shortly. Lylaia turned around and gasped to see the dragon disintegrating into thin air. The bones were left intact but the flesh was peeling off as if it were burning paper. A wind of light flew off from the dragon and seemed to glow brighter as it grew closer to Leon. It swirled around him in a frenzy then disappeared into his armor.

Lylaia's eyes were wide and the town was speechless for a minute after the phenomenon. "What in Oblivion…?" she murmured. Leon stood up and winced with pain from his wound.

A guard dropped his sword and pointed a shaky hand at the two, "D-D-Dragonborn! He is the Dragonborn!"

One of the other guards shook his head like the man was crazy, "Uri, what are you talking about?"

The man nodded, "That boy is the Dragonborn! You just saw it, didn't you? He absorbed that dragon's soul!"

Leon cocked an eyebrow, "What? Dragonborn? Are you crazy."

Lylaia sighed, "He's right Leon." The guard looked confused but nodded as well.

Leon turned his gaze to her, "Not you too. Did you guys drink some crazy juice? The Dragonborn is a myth…"

Lylaia shook her head and walked towards the guard, "Inform the Jarl that he needs to clean this up… please?" The guard nodded and shakily picked up his weapon before leading all of the other guards up towards the long house. She turned back to Leon, "I'll take care of your wounds, but we need to get out of Whiterun before I can explain this to you."

Leon cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, wait, wait! I have a feeling you haven't been honest the whole time we've known each other."

Lylaia smirked, "What gave it away?" She grabbed his axe and walked east of the gate.

Leon looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't there a way out of the city using the water ways?" Lylaia asked simply.

Leon nodded and pointed towards a grate, "Yea sure, but those bars are in the way."

Lylaia sighed and grabbed a scroll from her quiver she unrolled it and murmured the small chant to place a fire rune right under the bars. "What's that gonna do?" Leon rolled his eyes.

Lylaia chuckled and threw one of her small knives at the rune causing a small explosion. The bottom half of the bars was blown clean off and they could crouch and walk under them with no problem. "Just don't touch the ends of the bars, probably really hot" she walked under them, still carrying Leon's axe. He nodded and followed, still holding a firm hand on his bleeding mid-section.

When they were free of the city Lylaia followed the path out of town occasionally stopping to help Leon regain his breath. After about an hour of walking they were clear out of sight of Whiterun. Lylaia stopped and sat down on a large boulder. "What? Why are we stopping now?" Leon looked around as if searching for danger.

Lylaia sighed, "I told you I would explain the incident with the dragon, didn't I?"

Leon nodded, "Yes. I'd like to know what the hell you mean by 'I'm the Dragonborn' and also what you really want with me?"

Lylaia took her bow and quiver off and set them on the ground calmly. "I know you are the Dragonborn because my master told me so."

Leon scoffed, "Your _master_? Are you a slave now?"

Lylaia nodded, "I am a slave to my master, but not to anyone else."

Leon had an angry blaze in his eyes, "And who is this master of yours to tell me that I am the thing of legends?"

Lylaia pulled up the leather sleeve on her right arm to reveal a large black marking in the shape of a wolf's head. The markings were intricate tribal shapes that created the image and stood out among her pale skin. Leon's eyebrows were raised, "What the hell is that?"

Lylaia pulled the sleeve back down, "That is the mark of Hircine; the Daedric God of The Hunt. I serve him loyally."

Leon's eyes widened and he stifled laughter. "So, you're one of those crazy Daedra worshippers? Oh Gods, I almost trusted you there for a second!"

Lylaia glared at him, "I could leave you here to die in the woods, would you like that Mr. Stryde?"

Leon grimaced, "I know how to treat a wound. I don't need you to help me."

Lylaia grinned, "Lucky for you, I've led you to a Saber-tooth infested part of the forest. I'll be taking your weapon and then you can walk back to Whiterun." She got up and grabbed her bow and quiver.

When she reached for the axe Leon held up a bloody hand, "Wait! I… I didn't mean that."

Lylaia smirked, "Good. Now let me heal you while I explain some other things." She took a large white vial out of her quiver with a deep green liquid. She removed the breast plate of his cuirass and saw the huge gash the dragon had clawed into his flesh. "tsk, tsk tsk. Didn't you ever learn not to leave your chest open?" Lylaia chuckled but applied the ointment to his wound. He flinched and hissed with pain a little but sat still. "Thank you for holding up Dragonborn. I've had to deal with worse."

"So why don't you explain a little?" Leon sighed.

Lylaia nodded, "So, as I was saying, I serve my master, Hircine. He told me that you were the Dragonborn and so I figured something like this would happen."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Well that's all fine and dandy but why did he tell you to come find me?"

Lylaia laughed a little, "He didn't tell me to 'come and find you' he told me to kill you."

Leon's eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

Lylaia cocked an eyebrow, "Does it looks like I'm going to kill you? He told me last night that you were off limits because of future events."

Leon shook his head in confusion, "Future events? So someday I'm gonna help him out or something?"

Lylaia shrugged, "In a way… I guess. You are a highly ranked member of The Companions which means sooner or later you'll join the inner circle and be blessed with The Beast Blood."

Leon gaped at her, "The what now?"

"The Beast Blood! Pay attention Leon. It means you'll be blessed by Hircine with a ferocious transformation." Lylaia said closing the vial and putting it back into her quiver.

"That makes no sense… wait are you saying that I'll be… a werewolf?" Leon was staring off into space with a worried look on his face.

Lylaia stared at him mordantly, "No, you'll turn into a cute little bunny during the full moon."

Leon shook his head, "No… No that won't happen! Why would I ever want to be a werewolf?"

Lylaia shrugged, "Not only do you receive immense power and gratitude from my master, you are granted his hunting grounds as an eternal afterlife."

Leon scoffed, "I'd much prefer to spend my days in Savngarde with the rest of my kin."

Lylaia grinned, "That's the thing. Once you receive the beast blood, the other werewolves and Hircine are your kin. Along with all the predators of Skyrim."

Leon glared at her, "I'd rather burn in oblivion than spend my days hunting with a Daedra."

Lylaia grabbed a knife from her belt and held it against his neck before he could draw two breaths. "You speak ill of my master, you speak ill of me. I would not hesitate to leave you here."

Leon was looking down at the blade's hilt, "I don't think there's need for that."

Lylaia withdrew the blade and placed it back in a small sheath on her belt, "Good. Now get up. We have to be moving if we're going to find some place to sleep for the night."

Leon cocked an eyebrow, "Why not just go back to Whiterun?"

Lylaia shrugged and motioned with her hand back down the path, "You may limp back to your mead hall, but I am moving on to the next city and from there you could always catch a carriage. Although I wouldn't recommend them for their timing…"

Leon sighed, "Fine. But the closest town to Whiterun is Riverwood."

Lylaia shook her head, "They won't have sufficient shops to supply us. I travel light. Besides, I took us West from Whiterun."

Leon nodded and looked up while he thought, "So that leaves us with… Rorikstead. But that's at least a day's walk from Whiterun."

Lylaia nodded and picked up his battle axe, "Then put one foot in front of the other because the sun's almost at midday height and we need to get there before dusk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was setting now and Lylaia still hadn't seen any sign of Rorikstead. "You said this town was a day's walk from Whiterun, right?"

Leon nodded, "Yes. If you're walking. On Horseback it should only take half that."

Lylaia nodded, "Well we need to get there now, how do you suggest we do that?"

Leon shrugged, "We could always find a horse?"

Lylaia grinned, "Are you suggesting theft, Mr. Stryde?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "This once. All I know is that I'm not dying alone in the woods."

Lylaia chuckled, "That seems appropriate, but where exactly would we find an unsuspecting rider out in the middle of Skyrim?"

Leon shook his head, "Therein lies the problem. There won't be anyone out tonight except for the night patrols from the Legion."

Lylaia nodded, "Legion soldiers, eh? I think we could take them. But you might have to be bait for a while."

Leon's eyebrows shot up, "What are you thinking of doing, exactly?"

Lylaia smiled and stopped by where three roads intersected. There was a small cluster of rocks where she sat Leon down, "Now you stay here and wait for the Imperial soldiers to come. When they do, tell them you have been attacked by a bear and need help right away. I'll take care of the rest, just remember to grab their horse quickly."

Leon sighed, "I don't like this. I'm an honest Skyrim citizen."

Lylaia groaned, "Leon, if you want to live another day of being an honest Skyrim citizen, you will do what I tell you to do."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just make sure you leave me out of the blame."

Lylaia nodded and walked off down one road for a little while. She found the tallest nearby tree and quickly climbed to a fairly high, fairly steady branch. She perched herself there and drew her bow and a single arrow. Lylaia looked up and down each of the roads to see if anyone was coming. So far nothing all three ways. After about three minutes of sitting and waiting, the faint glow from a torch came around the bend in one of the roads. A single horseman came walking down the road accompanied by a man walking and holding the torch.

Lylaia drew back the arrow and followed the men to where they saw Leon laying on the rocks. She heard the scrambled sound of distant conversations and saw the man get off of his horse. He stood next to the man with the torch and as soon as their heads lined up she shot the arrow, killing them both with one shot. The horse reared a little and took a couple of steps back. Leon rose up quickly and grabbed the reins before trying to calm it down. Lylaia climbed down the tree after slinging her bow back over her back. She ran down the path and came upon the intersection.

"Good work Leon! It worked perfectly" Lylaia smiled.

Leon glared at her, "Except for the fact that you killed them!"

Lylaia nodded, "I know your concern, but if we just take them into the bushes no one will find out!" She picked up both dead bodied by the collars of their armor and dragged them slowly into forest around the path. She panted a little and nodded, "See? No one will ever find them and the animals will eat them by tomorrow."

Leon shook his head, "That's not the problem. They had done nothing wrong, how could you just kill them like that?"

Lylaia cocked an eyebrow, "Oh. So now you want to point fingers because you couldn't do it yourself? You agreed to this plan, its better they died instead of you, right?"

Leon burned with anger, "We could have asked them for their help! Instead of killing them!"

Lylaia glared at him, "I'm going on to Rorikstead, and if you aren't then that is your problem." She walked over to the large bay horse and hopped onto it quickly.

Leon shook his head, "I'm going to walk there and tell the people what's happened here."

Lylaia smirked, "Fine. You'll never make it there alive without my help and no one will believe a delirious traveler who says he's been attacked by a dragon."

Suddenly there was a loud shout in Lylaia's mind, 'No! Lylaia he must live. The Dragonborn must restore peace to Nirn. You can't leave him here.'

Lylaia groaned, "Are you sure?" Leon cocked an eyebrow like she was crazy.

Hircine grumbled, 'Of course I'm right. Not only will he join my hunting grounds as a werewolf but also save the rest of my followers by saving Skyrim from the dragons.'

Lylaia sighed, "Leon, get on." She dismounted the horse and walked back over to him, "Hircine says I am not allowed to leave you here.

Leon nodded, "Riiiight. I don't think I believe you so, no, I'm going to stay right here."

Lylaia glared at him but heard Hircine's voice again, 'Place the mark on him, he will be able to hear me and he will believe soon enough.' Lylaia cocked an eyebrow but nodded and grabbed Leon by the arm. She grabbed the small dagger from her left thigh and pulled it out.

"Whoa! Wait, what are you doing?!" Leo gasped trying to throw her off.

Lylaia carved a small triangle into his skin and cut her own finger, dripping her blood onto his own wound. The triangle suddenly closed and the black tribal markings seemed to slowly appeared and glow a faint red. When they had settled into the familiar shape of the wolf's head, they stopped glowing and there was a faint hiss before Leon touched the skin normally. "What did you just do to me?" he asked angrily.

Hircine called to him, 'Be still boy.' Leon jumped a little and looked around.

Lylaia glared, "He said be still, so be still Leon."

'You have been granted the ability to communicate with me, just like Lylaia. If you so choose, I offer you the ability to serve me the same way she does.' Hircine asked simply.

Leon could barely speak but shook his head, "No. I would never serve a Daedra."

'So be it. I have sent Lylaia here to help you return peace to Nirn, by destroying the leader of the dragon race.' Hircine explained.

"You sent her here to kill me!" Leon snorted derisively.

'Initially, but now that I've taken a deeper look into further events, I see now that you are an important pawn for fate to make use of. Because you will be joining me in my hunting grounds I can not kill you, and because you will be the savior of Skyrim, I can't just let you die. Therefore, Lylaia will guide and protect you on your journey under my will.' Hircine said slowly.

"I don't care if you aren't ready to accept this Leon, you will do as you are told or I will catalyze your suffering." Lylaia narrowed her eyes. "Now get on this horse and follow me to Rorikstead."

Leon shook his head, "You just expect me to go with you? To be a part of this sick wizardry? Just because I don't understand this doesn't mean I believe you."

Lylaia glared at him, "That doesn't matter. You don't have to believe me or Hircine, you just have to listen to what we say. If you do so, you will live a long and prosperous life."

Leon seemed skeptical but slowly pulled himself onto the horse and slumped over, still applying pressure on his wound, though it had healed slightly.

"Now, now Mr. Stryde. Don't be bitter just because your stubbornness couldn't overcome my logic." Lylaia chuckled with a smirk.

"How did you start serving Hircine? Why would you ever think of that?" Leon asked bluntly.

Lylaia sighed and turned to him pointing to her right eye, "You see this right?" Leon nodded curiously. She pulled out a jug and poured water over that half of her face. A pale paint-like substance rolled down her neck and off of her face, exposing a huge red scar slicing vertically downward, cutting her eyelid in half. "I was a hunter in my village in Valenwood. It was everything to me. But I was attacked by a Saber-tooth and lost vision in this eye. I could never hunt again. Luckily, Hircine offered me vision if I would serve him. I agreed and left home to travel the world in his name."

Leon's eyes were wide, "Why? Why would you give up your life for something like that?"

Lylaia glared at him, "You love your family, right Mr. Stryde?"- he nodded- "Well in Kindlight Village, if you didn't hunt you were disowned. You were exiled into the forest and forced to live alone. I could never think of doing that." Her eyes softened, "Unfortunately it seems I have fallen irrevocably into the same pit I had tried to desperately to climb back out of."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two renegades walked silently into Rorikstead with downcast faces. Lylaia tied up the horse and asked around to find the nearest inn. A young farmer guided her to the tavern and Leon followed her down the road. They entered the small building and talked to the inn keeper to arrange a room with two beds. The inn keeper apologized when she could only offer them two separate rooms. Lylaia understood and told her it was fine. The innkeeper offered Leon some medical supplies and he thanked her before patching himself up slowly. When Lylaia had entered her own room she gave the key to Leon with a skeptical look.

"Don't think I won't be watching you. Don't go running off now." She warned him with a stern gaze.

Leon sighed, "Where would I go?"

Lylaia seemed confused, "Wow, you sound seriously depressed. Are you okay?"

Leon glared at her, "The fact that I was randomly taken from my home and forced to believe in some ancient prophecy ticks me off a little bit, but you wouldn't understand would you?"

Lylaia gaped, "Well look who turned on the attitude! I saved your life Stryde! Don't you forget that."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Well I'm safe now. Could you please disappear from my life, what say, forever?!"

Lylaia groaned exasperatedly, "How dare you! My lord and master commands me to see to it that you are kept safe and all you have for me is reproach?"

Leon chuckled sarcastically, "Of course! It always comes back to your precious little master, doesn't it?"

Lylaia nodded, "Well of course, he's the one that got us out of that mess in Whiterun!"

Leon shouted angrily at her, "Well if he's going to help us, why not show his face?"

Lylaia's eyes burned with uncontrollable rage, "You dare test Hircine? Do you not know your place, fool?"

Leon stuck his finger accusingly at her, "Don't talk to me like that! Don't act like you know who he is! This guy is a cloak and dagger act at best! He wouldn't dare show his face in the mortal world because he has no power here!"

Lylaia looked shocked and was speechless for a moment, "You-… You really don't understand anything do you?"

Leon scoffed, "Enlighten me."

Lylaia nodded but a certain look in her eyes depicted a strange fear, as if some dark force were tightly wrapping itself around her neck, strangling the deep rooted courage she had had for so long, "Hircine is the Daedric lord of the Hunt. You know this well because I have told you. What you do not know is that he already walks this world without us knowing. You have seen him before, if you hadn't he would not have ordered me to kill you."

Leon cocked an eyebrow in utter confusion, "What are you getting at Lylaia?"

Lylaia took a deep breath and started to shudder faintly, "Hircine is the spirit of blood lust. He is manifested within the hunt, but he resides many different places. The shadows of the physical world, and the dark thoughts of our minds are home to him. He is a Daedra, but not like the others, not like them at all."

Leon was starting to look concerned, "You are starting to sound psychotic, and you are beginning to scare me a little. What are you trying to tell me?"

Lylaia shook her head in dismay, "I cannot tell you, the horrors and dark deeds of the Daedra. But I am bound by his word to escort you across Skyrim and hand you off to fate."

Leon figured she'd gone off the deep end and nodded in false agreement, "Alright. Well it has been a very long couple of days and I think you ought to be getting some sleep about now."

Lylaia nodded, "I suppose you're right. In the morning we will set off."

Leon cocked an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

Lylaia smiled, "I do not know. Hircine will tell us."

Leon nodded and moved to his room after she closed the door behind him. He opened the door and stripped his armor off before lightly tapping at him wound. It still ached but bled no longer. He laid down on the bed of bear and mountain lion furs. Leon looked at the ceiling and tried to comprehend what he had just heard. 'Is she crazy? She seems to know an awful lot about the Daedra but she doesn't want to tell me anything about it. I thought she was gonna kill back there, was she in a trance or something? Crazy woman…' Leon thought to himself just before he drifted into sleep.

Lylaia felt herself drift slowly into a deep sleep where her dreams soon took over. Just like she always was when she dreamed with Hircine, she took the form of a shadow. A scene slowly emerged in front of her; a tall mountain with a winding path of steps led up to a temple filled with old monks that seemed eerily silent. The base of the mountain was mainly inhabited with farmers and travelers taking a rest at the local tavern.

A soft voice spoke to her, 'He belongs here, at the temple on the mountain. The only way to take him there would be on foot and the trek up the mountain would be perilous if not exhausting.'

Lylaia was at ease when she recognized the voice as Hircine, yet suddenly chilled when she heard an unfamiliar voice. 'Hircine you are a fool. The boy will not accept their offer. The Greybeards do not worry themselves over an unsure boy that cannot even Shout. They would turn him away at a second glance.' The voice was of female variety and seemed a loud whisper; raspy and legato like.

'You'd do well to remember your history Mephalla. The Greybeards had no intention of training any Dragonborns until Paarthurnax convinced them.' Hircine corrected the lady of whispers with a swift tongue. 'My disciple does not need to be led astray by your dull whispers.'

'Some would covet such a strong and loyal follower. I'm sure Mehrunes Dagon has not had such a follower since The Opening.' Mephalla chuckled a bit when thinking of the Daedric lord.

'I worry not of Mehrunes, my thoughts reside with Sheogorath and Clavicus Vile. Both have not seen mortal affairs in quite some time.' Hircine grumbled almost angrily.

'You need not worry of Sheogorath. He found himself a champion when he showed a young man the Shivering Isles on a whim. A foolish choice to invite mortals to his own realm, but it turned out okay for him. Clavicus has been a bit moody lately. You'd best watch out for your trusty disciple and her Dragonborn companion.' Mephalla's voice faded as she laughed heartily and Hircine reiterated the location once more before Lylaia was jolted awake.

Lylaia opened her door and realized it was morning. She walked across the hall and rapped on Leon's door, "Leon I know where we are supposed to go. My dream depicted it pretty specifically I think I can find it on a map." There was no answer from inside the room and Lylaia tried to knob and realized it was unlocked. The door swung open to reveal an empty bed and none of Leon's belongings remaining.

"Damn that foolish Dragonborn!" Lylaia cursed and slammed the door behind her before running down the stairs and out of the inn after paying the innkeeper. She ran to find the horse unhitched and nowhere to be found.

The farmer from the night before waved to her, "That boy rode out this morning, before the crack of dawn even! Said he was heading west towards Markarth, didn't say why." Lylaia thanked him but cursed under her breath. 'That stupid boy is going the wrong way!' she headed out of the town going west when four soldiers on horseback confronted her a ways out of town.

"There was a report saying a young Wood Elf and Nord man were seen on a stolen horse last night just after the killing of an imperial soldier. We'd like to take you to solitude for questioning ma'am." The first soldier spoke as he dismounted his horse and pulled out his sword.

Lylaia couldn't possibly fight four soldiers head on, she was used to getting the jump on enemies but this was a bad situation. 'I can't go to Solitude! That's days from Markarth!' she thought angrily. When she thought all hope of ever finding Leon again was lost one of the soldiers was knocked off his horse by a flying axe. Lylaia gasped and jumped back. She took this as an opportunity and unsheathed her bow while readying an arrow. Before she could even let it fly the soldier she was aiming at was hit by another mysterious axe.

"What in the name of Hircine is going on here?" Lylaia groaned when the last two soldiers ran after seeing nothing around them that could've thrown the axes. There was a thump behind her and she turned on a dime to see a tall man holding a large dwarven hammer in front of her. "Who the hell're you?" Lylaia asked cautiously.

The man smiled and walked past Lylaia to take his axes back from the dead bodies of the soldiers. "The names Kell but I think you should be asking why I helped you." Kell was a tall, greatly toned man with a deep caramel tint to his skin. His eyes were a dark green color and his armor was of Ebony make, with a blue tint to the shiny black armor. Kell had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a bloody white ribbon.

"Fine, I'll bite. Why are you helping me?" Lylaia cocked an eyebrow and figured it was safe to sheath her arrow, while still keeping her bow out for defense.

Kell wiped the blood off of his axes with his gloved hand but only seemed to smudge it in deeper. He sheathed them at one side and slung his hammer over his back. "I was sent here by the Blades to help Leon make his trek to the Greybeards."

Lylaia cocked an eyebrow, "The Blades? As in the ancient dragon slayers?"

Kell grinned, "Who else?"


End file.
